


Why Hulk-Do: Making Clones or Some Shit Is OOC And Unrealistic

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 'MURICA ROCKS, 'Muricans Getting Turned On A Fuck By Swearing Like True 'Muricans, Deliberate Badfic, Fucking New York, M/M, The United Motherfucking States of MURICA, Why Bruce Is OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:25:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is a DO OVER of Hulk-Do: Making Clones or Some Shit which is OOC and UNREALISTIC because the author DIDN'T DO ENOUGH RESEARCH!11!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Hulk-Do: Making Clones or Some Shit Is OOC And Unrealistic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hulk-Do: Making Clones or Some Shit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141823) by [Mornelithe_falconsbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mornelithe_falconsbane/pseuds/Mornelithe_falconsbane). 



"Fuck I've built a motherfucking Hulk-do. A Hulk-fucking-sized dildo. And also reinforced cocksucking armour that'll allow me to fucking use it as a strap-on," Tony explained, handing Bruce a glass of rage juice.

Bruce looked at the glass, and then at Tony. "Fuck man...that's...uh, punk ass thoughtful. But fuck, you know, I kind of thought you motherfucker were with, you know, that fucker Pepper?" He slapped together some courage because he was a fucking 'Murican and lived in the Fucking State of New Fucking York, and added, "And Natasha and I have, like, a fucking thing. It's not a fucking real well defined thing--fuck, I'm not sure if she thinks it's a thing, but I fucking think it might be a thing."

"Yes, we sure as fuck have love interests, but Iron Fucking Man and the Fucking Hulk do not. Ergo, no fucking issue. Anyway, I fucking installed a fucking piston in the Hulk-fucking-do to do the fucking, seemed cocksucking more efficient that way. Once we fucking get the Hulk off, I've got a fucking collection device ready to go, and then we can fucking compare the bitch's semen to yours and maybe grow some fucking baby clones or some shit."

"Suck my cock," Bruce declared. "Sign me the fuck on."

"Fuck yeah, let's get this fucking show on the fucking road peeps!" cried Tony. But then he saw that Bruce had put the glass on the floor. "Fuck man, what did you fucking do that for? We need that fucking Hulk-do to fuck!"

"No we fucking don't," said Bruce. Who was turning green. "Are you fucking doubting my fucking opinion?"

So Iron Man and the Hulk boned like fuck because they were fucking 'Muricans who get turned on like fuck by swearing and shit.

 


End file.
